


Fix it with a Needle and a Thread

by Izudemi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Rejection, Sorry Not Sorry, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izudemi/pseuds/Izudemi
Summary: Marinette worked hard on a coat for Adrien, with a tiny note revealing her feelings, but he rejected her and everything went down in that friendly relationship that Adrien and Marinette had. Can Adrien and Marinette's strained relationship be fixed?And who will save the dear princess?The Knight or the Prince?





	1. Trying doesn't hurt, does it?

 Two years.  
Two years since Marinette became Ladybug two years since Marinette fell in love with Adrien.  
A year since Rena Rouge, Queen B and Carapace became permanent teammates.  
Six months since she had been able to talk to Adrien.

A week since she had decided that she’d confess her feelings to Adrien.

...and she was going to do it in her very own way.

"Marinette, slow down!  You're going to hurt your fingers more than you already have!"   
Marinette ignored Tikki, determined to finish as soon as possible.   
"Don't worry, Tikki. I'm almost finished anyways." 

The Kwami of Good Luck looked at her chosen in concern. “Marinette, you’ve been working on this for days, without even taking a break. I really think that you should take one.”  
  
But Marinette continued to ignore the tiny god as she moved on to stitch the last pocket onto the blue coat made to match the scarf she once created for Adrien.  
“I just have to finish this. Then I can go rest. I want to give him the coat tomorrow.”  
  
Tikki flew to the tiny bed that Marinette had made for her. It looked like a real bed, with a pillow and a blanket, but smaller. It was decorated with little red and black flowers, a small personal touch that Marinette had added for Tikki.  
  
“Just don’t overwork yourself, Marinette. Okay?”  
  
The raven-haired girl turned around to face her kwami for a brief second, and answered her with a quick “Okay,” only to turn back and continue working.

 

* * *

 

 

For once, Marinette was at school on time, and everyone was pretty much shocked to see that she wasn't late.  They were also surprised to see that instead of her usual wardrobe, she wore a crimson red dress with dark black spots, a black jeans jacket, black boots and a choker with a ladybug charm.   
  
"Girl!  Look at you! Damn, you look smoking hot, and you're finally on time!" Alya said, hugging Marinette.  "I know why you're so dressed up and aren't late," she added in a whisper.  "You want to give him the gift, don't you?"   
  
Marinette nodded to Alya as she ended the hug.   
  
A silver limousine stopped in front of the school. The one and only Adrien Agreste stepped out, wearing the light blue scarf Marinette had made for him so long ago.   
  
Adrien looked around, scanning his classmates, but his gaze stopped when he spotted Marinette, and his jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected her to be there, much less for her to be in a Ladybug-themed dress. He collected his thoughts, corrected his posture and walked up to Marinette.   
  
"Hey! How are you, Mari?"   
  
"I'm doing great! You?"    
  
"I'm good, yes, good..."   
  
He couldn't help but stare at her. Usually, she had her hair in pigtails and wore a white t-shirt, charcoal blazer, pink capris and pink ballet slippers. Nothing like the bold red dress with its strong black-spotted pattern.

“...drien? Adrien?”

“h-huh?”   
  
“Earth to Adrien? You zoned out for a little bit right there, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, but why the change of clothes?”

“Oh that! It’s because I’m in the mood to show my new Ladybug fashion line. There will also be a Chat Noir one, but I’m still sketching.”

“That sounds cool!” Adrien started fidgeting with his fingers, looking a bit nervous.

“Is there a reason why you’re early to school?”

A moment of silence…

“...actually, yes, there… there is a reason… I needed to ask you something.”

“What do you need to ask _ me  _ of all people?”

Marinette looked around, noticing that people were staring.

“Actually, I think that it can wait.”

She motioned the forming crowd with her eyes. He frowned as he saw the people around them. Feeling people’s gazes, she quickly switched the topic. “How was your weekend?” Marinette smiled at him.

“The usual: two long photoshoots on Saturday; a short one on Sunday; but then I had the rest of the day off. So I hung out with Nino. You?”

“Well I had to help my parents in the bakery. When I had free time, I either worked on the Ladybug and Chat Noir line or I hung out with Alya.”

The crowd began to dissolve as the topic became boring for them. Adrien noticed and sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Marinette. That was an unpleasant situation…”

“Ah! no worries. It’s all good now, isn’t it?” Adrien nodded and looked at Marinette.

“Do you have anything of the Chat Noir line finished?”

“Ah! yes, a whole outfit but… I’m not so sure if I really finished it. You know, I feel like there is more to it, so I guess that I’m going to wear it once it feels finished. I’m also working on other stuff: male, female and unisex.”

“Do you need help with the male piece of clothing?” Marinette thought about it as she stroked her chin gently, lips slightly parted and eyes looking to the right.

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet.”

They waited for Nino to come, so they could go to class together.

This was going to be a long day at school…

 

* * *

 

While Marinette and Adrien had chemistry with Miss Mendeleiev, an Akuma decided to appear. Very convenient for the secret heroes. The best excuses they figured were…

“Can I go to the toilet? I have a belly ache...”

“Can I go to the restroom? I don’t feel very good…”

The teacher looked at them with a confused and stern look, but agreed.

Marinette stormed out of the classroom and Adrien followed right after her. Marinette went to the girls bathroom and checked if anybody was there, while Adrien ran into the boys bathroom to check if he could transform into his superhero persona, Chat Noir.

“Tikki, spots on!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

After both teens transformed, they sneaked out of the school to track the new akuma down.

 

* * *

 

“I am Lego Man! You will all step on Legos! Feel my pain!!”

Ladybug swung onto the scene as Chat Noir landed next to her, putting  his baton away as he put his feet on the ground.

“Hello M’Lady, fancy seeing you here!”

“There is an Akuma, Chat. Of course I’d be here.”

“Ah yes, this ridiculous Akuma, about Legos… I… I don’t have puns about Legos…”

“Wait you don’t?”

“I just never thought that we’d be facing a Lego Akuma! Where should I know that I needed those kind of puns today?” He added with a pout, "Why would somebody even get akumatized because of a Lego stone..."

“Chat. Focus.”

“Yes, yes. The Akuma.”

Ladybug looked at Lego Man to spot the possible akumatized object.

“I can’t find anything, Chat.”

“Maybe it’s that Lego stone that you can slightly see in his fist?”

“You got a good eye, Chat.”

“It all comes with this charm!” His smile was goofy as he pointed to himself.

“Okay, the plan is to get his fist to open…” Ladybug whispered the rest in Chats ear.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir was distracting Lego Man as Ladybug opened the Oil bottle in her hands. She then took her yoyo, wrapped it around Lego Mans feet and pulled. He fell and Ladybug poured the oil in his fist. The akumatized object slipped off, and Chat Noir  broke it, freeing the Akuma. Ladybug purified the little butterfly.

“Bye, bye, petit papillon.”

A camera was pointed toward Nadja Chamack as Ladybug threw the Lucky Charm in the air, fixing every damage done by the Akuma.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again.”

The camera then pointed to a Ladybug that swung away and a Chat Noir that leaped somewhere far from the scene after helping the akumatized victim.

 

* * *

 

Marinette de-transformed in the bathroom and then walked to class. The lesson continued without problems till the end of the school for that day. Marinette gathered her belongings and walked to the exit, waiting for Adrien to come.

“Hey, Marinette!”

Marinette turned around to see Adrien walking up to her.

“Hey Adrien! Glad you could make it.”

He nodded at her.

“So what did you need to tell me?”

“I made a gift for you. It’s a coat, Please accept it.”

She handed him the packed coat. He blinked at her, his mouth slightly parted.

“Marinette… you didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to.”

He looked at her, then at the package and then back to her. He smiled softly at her, moved by the kind thought. He put his hands on hers on the gift and smiled at her.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

He took the gift and held it close to his chest. She smiled at him and walked away, leaving Adrien behind with the gift. He looked at her go, till she was in her home. Then he looked at how carefully the gift was packed. It felt special for him.

Nothing could ruin his day , not even as his father scolded him for coming later as planned home


	2. A rejected Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess fell from her tower.  
> So the knight is going to save her.

She had successfully given Adrien the coat and the note! After nearly two years of stuttering and blushing, she had finally done it! She felt so happy. The adrenaline of the moment still lingered in her veins. In her rush of happiness she called Alya to tell her the news.

“Girl, I’m so proud of you!” her best friend exclaimed. “You really gave him the coat and the note?”

“Can you believe that I did??”

“How did he react? Does he like you back? Did he put the coat on?”

“Alya slow down! He didn’t see the note yet. He was happy that I made him a gift though.”

“We’ll see how he reacts tomorrow”

“Okay Alya, we will. But before that… can you help me with my Physics homework?”

“Sure…”

 

* * *

 

Adrien entered his room with Marinette’s gift, knowing that he would be completely alone. Marinette’s gift just for him…

“She made this gift just for me, Plagg!”

The little god flew in front of him.

“You’re talking about human feelings again? I demand camembert for this.”

Adrien was a bit annoyed at that but threw a slice of camembert at Plagg.

“I’m not talking about my feelings, Plagg. I’m just excited about the gift! I don’t usually get a gift for no reason.”

He sat on his bed and looked at the present. It was a coat as far as he knew. It was packed in black wrapping paper with yellow and green polka dots. The ribbon was a yellowish green, and had a little tag hanging from one end. The tag had his name in a beautiful cursive script--  he believed it was Marinette’s writing. He took one end of the ribbon and slowly pulled it, trying not to tear the carefully crafted package.

The black-grey colored coat reached from between his waist to his knees. She’d added some pockets on the sides, a pocket on the inside and…

“A note?”

Adrien looked quizzically at the note before he picked it up, and read it.

“ _‘I’m going to make this short, Adrien, I love you for you._ ’”

“She… she likes me?” he asked himself. “‘Wait... this is a confession note, isn’t it?  Plagg what am I going to do? I love Ladybug! And Marinette is also amazing, but I don’t have any romantic feelings for her. Should I accept her confession, or should I reject her? How am I going to deal with this?...” 

.  
.  
.

 

* * *

 

Tuesday went smoothly for Marinette, but Adrien was still questioning if he should reject her or not. The boy had a few photoshoots to distract him from this dilemma.

Wednesday, he tried to think of a way to tell her that he likes Ladybug. It was his free day, but Marinette was busy. She said that she was almost finished with the black cat Superhero themed line.

Thursday, Marinette finished the Chat Noir line, and she was wearing a Chat themed shirt that said ‘I’m a purrincess’, a black knee-length skirt, and black ballet flats with green ribbons on them. He couldn’t do it, not when she was wearing that. Not when she was wearing his colors…

Friday. He decided that he’d do it now; he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to do it now. She would be more heartbroken if this went on for too long. That’s why he was going to talk to her after school.

“Marinette?”

She turned around to see Adrien looking at her. She felt that something bad was going to happen, as if she had a sixth sense that was warning her.

“Hey Adrien, what’s up?” She beamed a smile at him.

He answered her with a serious, yet sad tone. “We have to talk about something important. In private if you please?”

She looked nervous for a split second, before she nodded at him gently, with a smile on her pink lips.

“Right now?” she asked.

“Right now, yes.”

“Then let’s go behind the school, nobody goes there anymore; no one would interrupt you.”

He took her hand and walked to the place she suggested. Once they arrived, he stood there, trying to find the words to tell her. He would tell her the truth- it was the least she deserved.

“Marinette, I found the note you wrote for me and I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that way about you. You’re an amazing girl, and I’m sure somebody else will love you very much. Maybe I’d like you back if I hadn’t already fallen in love with another girl. I hope that we can still be friends.” He said. He avoided eye contact all the time while rejecting her.

He peeked at her to see her reaction. Her facial expression was neutral, but her lips were pressed into a thin line and she stared at her feet. She looked up and smiled in such a forced way that it hurt Adrien to see how strong she was trying to be.

“Okay, I hope you get a chance with your crush, Adrien! See you tomorrow!”

“Marinet-”

She dashed away before he could finish his sentence. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but she obviously wasn’t. He wanted to convince himself that she was alright though, because the alternative meant a chance at being akumatized… all because he didn’t reciprocate her feelings. He didn’t want to hurt her and had tried to reject her as gently as possible, but rejection always hurts. When you love someone and they don’t accept your feelings, you’re left sore. Adrien knew first hand because he had feelings for Ladybug that she wouldn’t return. However, he still felt like he had a chance with Ladybug and wouldn’t give that up. He thought about running after Marinette, but then decided against it. What if she didn’t want to see him after this?

 

* * *

 

Marinette ran home as fast as she could--she couldn’t stay near him anymore. She raced up the stairs to her room, and she started to rip up every photo of Adrien, along with the calendar of his schedule and finished by deleting his number. She ignored Tikki’s startled gasp.

“Marinette, please! You don’t have to do this, you’re a great person, and I’m sure Adrien knows that, too! I’m sure that you just don’t really know each other! Please, I’m sure that everything is going to be okay…”

She fell to her knees, ignoring Tikki, after she destroyed everything she had that related to Adrien. She held the needle that she used to sew the coat for him in her hands.

“Why did I even bother to make him a gift?... “

 

* * *

 

“A broken heart needs to be stitched together. Poor innocent girl. Her love doesn’t like her back, but she wants to be loved by him and only him. She will soon fall under my fashionable style of evil. She’ll be a very inspirational victim.”

Hawkmoth held one hand out for a little white butterfly to land on it. The creature landed on his palm, and he put the opposite hand over the tiny creature, filling it with evil energy. He released the Akuma as the window opened.

“Fly away, little Akuma, and evilize her!” The butterfly flew out, toward Marinette’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

She refused to stop herself as she stood up to destroy her final creation. She used the needle to rip out more stitches.  
  
“Marinette… please come back to your senses…”

“My talent isn’t good enough for him! I’m not good enough for him! This… all… isn’t good enough!” She grit her teeth as she finished ripping her newest piece, the Chat Noir themed outfit that Adrien liked.

Tikki was watching over Marinette when she noticed the butterfly about to come through the window. Quickly, the tiny god sneaked behind her chosen and stole her earrings. Tikki wouldn’t disappear since Marinette hadn’t renounced her position as Ladybug. Knowing that she couldn’t help the raven haired girl yet, she escaped.

The Akuma squeezed past the window as Marinette stared at the needle in her hands, blind to the full extent of damage done to her room. It looked like a beast had attacked her. The little Akuma landed on her needle and a butterfly symbol appeared over Marinette’s face; a mask like darkness spread over her eyes and nose. An old sounding voice echoed in her mind.

“I can help you get revenge, Sartorina. Everybody will say that you’re the best designer that they ever saw. He will love you and your designs, and the only cost will be the Miraculous of the Ladybug and the Cat. Do we have a deal?”

Her feet began to lift from the floor as weightlessness overtook her body.

“Yes, Hawkmoth…” She transformed into Sartorina.  Her hair wasn’t Midnight Blue anymore; it had changed to a black-pinkish color. Her pigtails were now one ponytail on the top of her head, held in place by a nearly colorless pink hair tie. There was a dark pink choker wrapped around her neck, and her clothes had been replaced by a dress that was an unsaturated mulberry shade. Her shorts were a dark hibiscus that matched gloves, which were stitched to her arms. Her ballet flats started at the bottom with a baby pink, and had ribbons that wrapped around her legs and became a darker shade with each pass around her legs until the ribbon became black. Her akumatized object, the needle, was stitched onto her right wrist. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now a bright, saturated pink-- almost lifeless despite the bright color they held.

She opened the trapdoor and went outside to her balcony, stretching and then jumping on her railing.

“Time to rise and shine!” She jumped around rooftops and balconies. Her needle passed through people and transformed them into mannequins that showed their true personalities through the clothes they now donned. Hopping from location to location, she waited for the heroes to show their faces.

 

* * *

 

Tikki was transporting the earrings to Master Fu- he should know what to do. Luckily for Tikki, Sartorina was heading away from his shop. The tiny god phased through the door to his shop with the earrings, and searched for the guardian of the Miraculous.

“Master Fu?” After ten full minutes of searching, Tikki couldn’t find him anywhere, so she went to plan B. She needed to find Adrien to tell him that Ladybug was akumatized- it was the only way she could think of to fix Marinette. She flew outside and hunted for the young blonde. She had to act fast and remain calm so she could help Marinette. She was upset and in pain, and although she wasn’t able to help before, she had the chance to do it now. Tikki rounded a corner and spotted Adrien searching for something--most likely a hiding spot to transform since Sartorina was on the news, thanks to Nadja. She flew as fast as she could to Adrien, but he was faster. He transformed and escaped quickly, going after the dangerous Akuma

“This isn’t good, I’m much weaker without Marinette…” said Tikki as she slowly flew to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir leapt from roof to roof after the new Akuma. He hadn’t recognized who this akuma was, but he was determined to find out. Ladybug still hadn’t shown up yet, but she might have been unable to transform at the moment. He believed that she would come.She always did.

“Where could she be?” He said with worry.

This Akuma was dangerous, it was turning people into mannequin puppets. The needle pierced through them and they slowly transformed into its minions.

Fashion…?

He followed it for a while, observing the person turned evil by Hawkmoth.

That body frame…

The victim suddenly stopped, floating just a few centimeters above the ground. They turned around, and he saw bright, pink, glowing eyes staring at him.

Could it be…

“...Marinette…?” She smiled at him with such a sickeningly sweet smile. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine as she started to laugh in a twisted and maniacal way.

“I’m Sartorina, not Marinette. But that was funny! I’ll take it.” The twisted smile took over her face again, “Would you mind giving me your Miraculous, kitty cat?” He shook his head as a no.

“Well then, I’ll have to take it from you!” She shot her needle towards him, but he was able to dodge in time. A blur of orange, yellow and green appeared. Carapace stopped beside him, while Rena and Queen distracted Sartorina.

“Are you okay? Do you know who the Akuma is?” Chat’s breath was caught in his throat as Carapace asked that, but he answered nonetheless.

“Im okay, b-but... It’s M-Marinette, the Akuma is… Marinette…” And she got Akumatized because of me, he thought. Carapace looked shocked. He quickly glanced at Sartorina and then back to Chat Noir.

“We are going to save her. We have to…” Chat nodded at him and collected himself. He couldn’t let his nerves show; he had to be strong for her.

 

* * *

 

Rena Rouge and Queen B were gone, Sartorina had gotten them. Rena had tried to protect Carapace, and the needle got her. Queen sacrificed herself for Chat, knowing that when Ladybug showed up… if she showed up... everything would be okay. However, it was troubling that she wasn’t there yet. Enough time had passed that she should have been able to devise an excuse to escape her civilian life. She still hadn’t shown up, and only Chat Noir and Carapace were left.

“Chat, I don’t think that Ladybug is going to show up.”

“She has to! She’s the only one who can fix-”

Crazed cackling interrupted him.

“Your little Bug won’t help you. In fact, she’s always been here…” She smirked at them from above... stormy clouds slowly covering the sky and droplets of water gently misting down.

“What do you mean?!” asked Carapace, losing the last of his patience.

She chuckled at him, as if what he said was funny.

“I’m Ladybug.”

Realisation hit Chat Noir like a truck. She was Ladybug. They couldn’t purify this akuma. Rena and Queen sacrificed themselves for nothing.  Carapace suddenly pushed him and a needle went through Chat’s saviour.

“You’ll find a way… to fix this… good luck…”

Chat Noir had to run- run far away from this Akuma. He had to make a plan. So he vaulted over the Parisian rooftops, Sartorina leaving her puppets behind to follow him. The rain got heavier; the sky visibly darkened and thunder echoed far away. After what felt like an eternity, he couldn’t run anymore... he was out of breath. He had to face her. He turned around and was met with a dark aura and pink, glowing, soulless eyes that shone in the darkness of the storm. She was hovering a few meters above the rooftop and smiling at him.

“You know, I really loved him. But he didn’t love me--he’ll NEVER love me. You love Ladybug... and I want somebody like that…”

Thunder boomed as she stared at him, still with that twisted smile. Her floating thread moved to shape a heart while her needle glowed in the darkness. The needle…

The needle…

It was the needle! That was the akumatized object!

“Cataclysm...” He barely whispered the word and his hand became charged with destructive energy. He hoped that she wouldn’t notice that he’d used his power. She must not have because she launched her needle at him, and he grabbed it, instantly reducing it to ashes. A horrified scream of pain pierced through the cold wind as Sartorina fell. He feared that she’d die if he didn’t catch her, so he dove after her, narrowly saving her from a death she didn’t deserve.

Hawkmoth would be at fault if she died.

Sartorina was devoured from her tiptoes to her head in a black purplish mist as she transformed back to Marinette. An earringless Marinette? It didn’t look right to him.

Didn’t she have black, round earrings?

Chat Noir landed with Marinette safely on the ground, carrying her bridal style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that i take so long, but im just a very busy person ^^;  
> here, have my own fanart for Akuma Marinette. (and how i think she looks)
> 
> https://little-luckybug.tumblr.com/post/173808493342/akumatized-marinette-in-my-fanfiction-fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, i had help from other due to my grammar (since english is my 3rd/4th lenguage...) im sorry if this was too short... well anyways, i hope that you guys enjoyied the chapter :D


End file.
